


I'm Pretty Sure Bruce Wayne Would Do That

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Gen, I got bored, Random - Freeform, also lazy writing, bruce/reader relationships sometimes, i just do what i does yo, idek, lolz involved, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: In this wild mind of mine, I thought of some seriously hillarious and sensible (not really) things Bruce Wayne would do.S'more like a complilation of things I think (I know) Bruce would do.





	1. Restaurants

Bruce Wayne would sit in his unreserved table, look at the menu _for days_ and call for a waiter, only to have him call the sue chef so he could request for a special, off-menu 1meal.

Bruce Wayne, calm, cool, and completely nonchalant in his three piece, designer suit would then ask the sue chef to sit with him, let a long moment of tense silence to pass before propping his elbows on the expensive table cloth of the five star restaurant then would connect his fingers together.

Bruce Wayne would take a deep breath and let it out, saying, _"Fried chicken."_

Bruce Wayne would lean back and repeat, _"I want fried chicken and ice cream."_

Bruce Wayne would go to a packed, five star restaurant without reservation, disrupt their service by calling for their sous chef, and ask for something as trivial as fried chicken and ice cream.

But of course Bruce Wayne has class, _"Please. I like your cooking."_

Bruce Wayne would only wait three seconds before hearing a _"Alright. I shall make you fried chicken and ice cream and it shall the best you've ever had._

> _The Gotham Gazette:_
> 
>   * _Bruce Wayne Inspires Top Chef Ricko Aziari To Add Fried Chicken & Ice Cream In His Five Star Restaurant's Menu_
>   * _Reasons Why Wayne Is Synonymous To Power_
>   * _Fried Chicken And Ice Cream Shops Boom After Bruce Wayne's Visit To Five Star Restaurant_
> 



	2. Work Attire

Bruce Wayne is bored, but has the whole world, more specifically Gotham to his disposal, as his playground. And since we're being specific here, then surely his most direct playgroup would be Wayne Enterprises.

Bruce Wayne would wake up on a _normal_ Tuesday morning, take a shower, have some breakfast (in his towel), put on a suit and drive off to work. But of course, it was a boring Tuesday, ergo the need to spice up the day, to get some adrenaline pumping.

Bruce Wayne was on his way out when Alfred shook his head, muttering, _"Have I failed that much? Where did I go wrong?"_

Bruce Wayne wore _his_ suit to work. No, not **that** suit, but a lighter, brighter colored one. This suit was chosen because it was soft to the touch and possessed the kind of offensive, eye scalping shade of fuchsia. It was paired off with fuzzy, bunny slippers, and bunny ears.

Bruce Wayne was dressed as an insane version of the easter bunny, only the easter bunny had a brief case with him and a designer, silk bow tie.

Bruce Wayne even wore face paint, done magnificently well by him in only under five minutes!

Bruce Wayne got to his eight o'clock, to the biggest meeting room, and sat in his chair. Everyone had arrived before him naturally, and dared not to even display any sort of surpised emotion.

Bruce Wayne is a fan of the almost literal heart stopping game that is who's-getting-fired roulette that was iniated by a serious, blank face and an equally so tone.

Bruce Wayne cocked his head to the side, placed his brief case on the table, and slowly worded out, _"Didn't you not get my email?"_

Bruce Wayne would even slowly, even more thoroughly say as he leaned in, _"Is it not halloween?"_ and allow the corner of his lip to quirk the slightest bit upward.

It is taken, I believe, that Bruce Wayne is a sadist.

> _The Gotham Gazzette:_
> 
>   * _Bruce Wayne Dresses Up As Easter Bunny For Halloween_
>   * _10 Ways You Too Can Take A Drab Costume And Turn It Wayne Worthy_
>   * _Easter Madness This Halloween_
>   * _'Why Do We Dress Up For Halloween?' A Question Answered By The Fluffy Tail Of One Bruce Wayne_
> 



	3. Freebies

Bruce Wayne has so much money, surely even if he had a dozen children and each of his childen had their own dozen and so on, they'd never have to even move muscle until the fourth generation hit, and at that point they'd have so many branches, owned so many smaller corporations all across the world that they'd be making more money than the original Waynes could even fathom.

With that being said, Bruce Wayne could buy literally everything he could ever think of. But at the same time, because of the power this lone man possesses, connections spring up on every corner, be it too mooch off, or to genuinely appreciate the finer things in a rich man's life (though it is certainly ever hardly the latter).

Bruce Wayne would at times want the most outrageously ostentaneous objects and could have it in the palm of his hand, or his backyard, considering how large it was, with a snap of his fingers. And yet, as he possesses such a superpower, it seems as though there is no need of him to even exert such trivial efforts in order to acquire what he desires.

Bruce Wayne would be walking down a street, completely ignoring the stares, points, and whispers bystanders were throwing at him, glance upon a billboard displaying the latest line of designer suits by a world renowed tailor, pull out his phone and call up his old pal Lucci.

Bruce Wayne would wait for ten seconds for that was how long it took for Lucci Edivona to hear his ringtone amidst his busy schedule, shout at his P.A. to tell the devil calling him _to go f ***** themselves,_ hear from his P.A. that it was Bruce Wayne who was on the line, panic, sort himself out, and mutter in a seductive manner, _"Ciao, bella."_

Bruce Wayne would send an audible smirk across the line and, amidst eating his bagel, then would muffle out, _"Are you busy, Lucci?"_

Bruce Wayne made sure to crisply pronounce the two syllables _Loo•chi,_ knowing he appreciated it greatly when he did. _"I am, bella, very much so."_ Lucci would say, and even blush at his _beautiful_  (or bella, in Italian) Bruce's ~thoughtful words. _"When can we do a fitting? I saw one of your billboards and I like your new suits."_

And so even though Bruce Wayne knew that Lucci Edivona still had his measurements form their last fitting just a month ago, and though the tailor knew that the cunning rich boy knew that, still there was a meeting held for a fitting, and damned Lucci felt blessed to be able to grope that divinely sculpted body again (n got to scope dat booty).

Bruce Wayne didn't really mind the unneccessary squeezes.

Bruce Wayne a quick week later recieved his suit, though it was done much sooner than that, as Lucci's daydream of having the said man call him for a three piece was luckily made real (he made a suit days before already because he was obssessing). And bless him, both of them, for involving one billionare and one extremely well-done suit.

Bruce Wayne, on top of it all, with that body hugging, ass and bicep accentuating, million dollar attire got to walk around in it without paying a single penny. After all it was free advertising for L. Edivona Designs.

> _The Gotham Gazette_
> 
>   * _Bruce Wayne Flaunts Lucci Edivona's New Line Of Suit Before It Even Hits The Market_
>   * _Reasons Why Bruce Wayne Is The King Of Suits_
>   * _50+ Bruce Wayne Suit Outfits That Prove Suits Will Never Go Out Of Style_
>   * _How To Get Your Hands On A Designer Suit For Only 100K_
>   * _Suit Madness Hits Gotham, How Women And Men Can Rock This Look_
> 



	4. Supermarkets (Bruce Wayne Is Such A Dad #1)

Bruce Wayne would hear a whine, _"Dad, can we-"_ but would only reply with a, _"Put it back, Tim."_

Bruce Wayne is _such a dad_ , so much so that he would literally call his child of choice, even if he were halfway across town, just to drag them to the supermarket. Tim was the said child of choice as of present.

Bruce Wayne finds this scavenger hunt-esque job to be somehow relaxing, even though 7 out of 10 times he'd have to have a conversation with the manager, pull out his phone and contact a manufacturer, or all in all over-assess the price and deliberate the worth of a certain product. And quite honestly, the cheaper it was, the more suspicious he got.

Bruce Wayne was offended by a particular chocolate product Tim had snuck in the cart, amongst other things, and wondered why on earth this large piece of supposed pure, milky, delicious Belgian chocolate that was the size of a key board cost less than a Snicker.

 _"The ingredient of this is chocolate and three types sugar."_ Bruce mumbled, bewildered as his son knit his brows and huffed, _"Yeah, so?"_

_"Its ingredient is chocolate."_

_"... so ... what's your point...."_

_"Timothy, this chocolate is made of other chocolate."_

Bruce Wayne could not let this slide, even if his son shrugged and said he's still glady eat it.

Bruce Wayne would then proceed to blow up, but in his Bruce Wayne way (i.e. phone is out, voice is stern, shoulders are tense, brows are knit, etc.)

Bruce Wayne would call his lawyer, not to ask if it was legal to make chocolate out of other chocolate, but to ask how long it would take for them to get the bastards to stop production.

Bruce Wayne surely felt disgusted by the answer _"it's not that simple."_

_"It better get simple real soon."_

Bruce Wayne's child of choice pulled out his phone at this point and updated his status on multiple social media platforms.

 _"Then just buy them ou--"_ Bruce Wayne could not continue for his son was attempting to open the foil of fake chocolate and eat it. The man threw a glare, hindering the boy from doing whatever he was planning to. Not today,  _or ever,_ would the billionare contribute a single dime to this chocolate quackery of lies.

Bruce Wayne would bark on the phone for hours as he made his way to the soup aisle, all the while his son was a good six feet away from the _~stranger_ that was so worked up over chocolate.

> _The Gotham Gazette_
> 
>   * _#SupermarketsBewareTheWayne Trends On Twitter_
>   * _@TimDdestroyer Becomes Most Followed Account On Instagram_
>   * _Viral "My Dad Loves Chocolate" Video Sheds Light On Bruce Wayne's Parenting Skills & Techniques_
>   * _If You're Not Following All Of Tim Drake's Social Media Accounts, You're Not Living_
>   * _Bruce Wayne v. "Chocolate Quackeries"_
>   * _Chocolate Factories Close Down In Relation To Bruce Wayne-Chocolate Scandal_
>   * _5 Things Bruce Wayne Does Every Parent Should Do_
>   * _Bruce Wayne Might Just Be The Dad Of The Century, Here's Why_
> 



	5. Points Proven (Bruce Is Such A Dad #2)

Bruce Wayne is a man of great knowledge and intelligence.

Need Bruce Wayne not ever to exert effort into having other believe his true statements. However, there always comes a time when it is simply vital that a point is proven, be it because he needs the people narrow-minded to open up the gates to their perspective, because his children are hard-headed and rowdy creatures who simply love poking the bear to bring it to a fight, or merely because one, if ye dares, wanted to pull the spoken man into a full blown frenzy.

And Bruce Wayne is not at all what one would call irrational. Fact is, he is probably the only one in his line of work that has the brain to be both an outstanding CEO and a  _good_ human being.

But with that being said, Bruce Wayne is not merely a human being.

Bruce Wayne is not just _some_ man.

Bruce Wayne is Bruce Wayne

And Bruce Wayne is worth more than billions now.

So you can definitely rest assured that the lengths one Bruce Wayne would go to in order to very much ensure his point is taken is going to be taken to the ends of the earth.

 _"You did what?"_ Dick pulled his head back as he popped a almond in his mouth, followed by a cashew as he looked at Bruce Wayne.

Bruce Wayne removed his outer coat, his suit coat followed by his neck tie as he gratefully took the cup of tea handed to him by his most thoughtful butler, Alfred.

 _"It is exactly as you heard, young master. Bruce bought the buildings."_ Alfred spoke in nonchalance as Bruce sat down next to his son.

The boy who curiously looked too much like his father, considering the fact of their relation, snickered and put his feet up on the couch, "You know, I told you that the cafe needed to get their prorities straight because their windows were broken."

 _"Yes and I told you kids your age shouldn't be around establishments like that."_ Bruce shrugged, _"Every building around the premise was screaming hazard. I can't believe the government hasn't fixed it."_

_"You're so dumb."_

Bruce Wayne would grunt and continue, _"Just proving a point."_

 _"That you're an arrogant, rich bastard?"_ Bruce Wayne's child would tease with a chuckle.

Bruce Wayne pursed his lips and mumbled, _"That I'm a better father."_

 _"Don't worry, papa bear, Robert Krazinski_ (owns the biggest vehicle manufacturing company in the world; has a punchable face; major helicopter dad; ran mouth about parenting skills driectly at Bruce's face at a gala; possibly on-purposely spilt wine on Bruce's white shirt one time [Bruce was too drunk to remember]) _and Axeli White_ (owns worldwide branches of five star hotels; jack-ass of the year; his well raised children [courtesy of his attentive ex-wife] is his only good feauture; chews on puppies for fun) _got nothing on you."*_

~~_*wow look at that backgrounding_ ~~

> _The Gotham Gazette_
> 
>   * _Wayne Enterprises buys buildings around the Gotham University's premise_
>   * _Woodward Avenue's Land Value On An All Time High After Wayne Make-Over_
>   * _Gotham University Raises Tuition Fee After Neighborhood Value Goes Through The Roof_
>   * _Bruce Wayne Adds 100 More Slots For Scholarship Grant_
>   * _Reasons Why Bruce Wayne Is The Best Dad In Gotham_
>   * _We Have A Daddy Kink, Bruce Wayne Is Why_
>   * _10+ Photos Of Bruce Wayne That Give A Whole New Meaning To Dad Bod_
> 



	6. Competative AF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of in relation to last chapter

Bruce Wayne is a man of tranquility.

Bruce Wayne can walk into a room of politicians, news reporters, lawyers, and still ooze of calm charisma as he effortlessly dodges all the stigma they can only try to smear on his glorious being.

With that being said, Bruce Wayne is of immeasurably graceful character, except for when the beast within him is triggered. But then again, he can't surely be poked into a rampage, now can he? I mean, after all, there are always a million eyes on him constantly. That is where everyone is completely wrong.

Bruce Wayne's cool head can be set aflame by the lamest of dares, because, let me tell you what, this man, this man who has mastered all forms of body discipline, who has trained himself to have eternal patience, who is an cool as an ice cream sundae in the most nerve wrecking, extremely pressured circumstances.

Because, _boi,_ Bruce Wayne is a competetor til the end of the competition.

Bruce Wayne could be competing with some wannabe CEO who wants to exceed Wayne Enterprises revenue or reputation, could be competing in a friendly tennis match for work, could be doing a healthy competition with other well-known characters to raise awareness for a cause or of funds for a charity, or could be duking it out with one of his children on GTA.

Bruce Wayne is a _winner._ Failure is not something in his vocabulary. If this determined ball of will plays, you better believe he plays. Family is no exception, friendship is a fickle thing, and no game is too small for glory when is nigh, the predator is out for blood.

Bruce Wayne will literally do anything in his power to succeed.

Bruce Wayne could be tired from barking all day at work and want to do nothing but pass out on his bed, but the moment Jason shoves a controller to his chest and shouts, "I'm so going to crush you this time."

"Jason, I haven't slept in--" Bruce would start, but get cut off, "Excuses, excuses. Shut the hell up and accept your fate old man. I will destory you!"

Bruce Wayne would clench his jaw and feel his fists tighten, "Don't go crying when you lose again."

 

> _The Gotham Gazette_
> 
>   * _"I Am The Most Competative Person On The Planet," Bruce Wayne Explains_
>   * _10 Tips From Bruce Wayne That Guarantees Success_
>   * _Bruce Wayne Goes Up Against Cristiano Ronaldo In A Friendly Match For Charity And Wins, 0-2_
> 

> 
> _@TimDdestroyer on twitter_
> 
>   * _@jasonisbetter_1 was pulverized by @BruceWayne_
>   * _It's kinda sad_
>   * _But really funny *video of Jason screaming and Bruce smirking attatched*_
>   * _#BewareOfTheWayne_
>   * _Does anyone want to take in a loser,  i think someone's going to get unadopted for being such a loser_
>   * _Can i sell loser brothers online_
>   * _Omg is he crying_
>   * _@jasonisbetter_1 IS CRYING????!!!!!_
>   * _does any1 wanna get chinese¿_
> 

> 
>  
> 
> _@jasonisbetter_1 on twitter_
> 
>   * _U. Better. Run. Boi. @TimDdestroyer_
> 



	7. PREMISE #1

**_PREMISE #1: SO I LIKE DIS GURL_ **

_sub title: maybe lazy writing_

_*in derp*_

_*on crack*_

_Mind The Legend: B= Bruce, CAPITAL (D)= Dick, small (d)= Damian, J= Jason_

* * *

 

_*D & J does the video game*_

D: u suck

J: same 2 u

 

_*d does the run in and interrupts*_

d: BRO, BRO

D, J: wtf??

d: I need help

 _*uninterested*_ D, J: k

J: but i don't really wanna help

d: not u, ur useless

 _*shrugs*_ J: fine * _continues w/ game*_

d: i need to talk to you

D: u are pleb

 

_*d drags D to d's room*_

_  
_

D: _*exaggerated and prolonged groans*_

D: wtf

d: i got a problem

D: k

d: for real tho

D: k

d: FOR REAL DICK

D: O DAMN K DAMIAN

 _*sighs*_ d: i like this girl

 _*holds back laughter* *calms self*_ D: carry on

 

d: how do i even?

 _*sighs*_ D: ...ok but ur like 10

d: IS 11!

 _*le laughs*_ D: right. OK. go up to her and say u like her

d: ?

D: E-Z

d: ¿

 _*groans out a shout*_ D: LISTN STUPID. just tell d dam gurl u lyk her n stuff

d: nothing is simple in this life

D: hoe what

d: dis world is a stale cinnamon roll

D: y u so cynical. ur 8 ffs. just do it! as per nike commercial and shia la beuf meme

d: no

 _*flips a table*_ D: wTF

d: listen i love you but ur wrong

D: i dont need love because im right

d: imma ask father

D: HOE DON DO IT

d: le why?

D: _becauseidiotsayswhat_

d: what

D: ha. Idiot. but srsly he da worst

d: but he is male parental unit

D: listen. I am correct

d: im still asking le Bruce Wayne Father

D: noooooo yyyyyy

d: because i do the trust

D: hhhhhhnnnnnngggggg fffffffffffff fine

 

_*enter le B*_

_  
_

B: k. go up to her and tell her u like her

D: I F*ING TOLD U U STUPID ASS BITCH

d: STFU I WILL CUT U HOE

D: no u da hoe

d: i has knife moron

D: coME AT ME

d: i swear i fkING WILL

 _*slaps both animals in the room*_ B: stfu

D: i told u _*to d*_

d: shut up u old fart

B: i swear...

d: NOTHING IS SIMPLE IN THIS WORLD YA HEAR

 _*sighs lowly and longly ~~(yup not a word)~~ *_B: u know what.

B: lol.

B: k.

B: fine.

B: just pine over her ur whole life

B: i

B: give

B: no

B: such

B: fuck

 

d: papa bear y?

 _*gasps in ten languages @ B*_ D: laNguAGe¡¡¡

D: but legit, u a hoe _*to d*_

d: STOP GANGING UP ON ME

B: just

B: just

B: just

 

B: buy her something

 

d: _*v intrigued* yisssss._

d: Like candy?

 _*major eye roll*_ B: idgaf. buy her a ferrari. i care nunce.

B: i is rich. 

B: i is money.

B: i is currency.

 

d: lol haha i remember

D: chicks dig flowers. buy her flowers

 _*purses lips and nods*_ B: n den buy her din-din

d: okay dinner...

d: so... but like...

d: curfew

_d: ???_

_*shrugs*_ B: not my damn problem damian

 

D: OooooOOOH do the chocolate fondue!

 _*snaps to D*_ B: chocolate fondue?

B: hoe he 6

B: whatchu tryna do u bad influence hoe

 _*laughs*_ D: hoe no, i mean actual fondue

B: oh...

 

 

B: ohhhh

 

D: u stupid ass *laughs harder*

 

d: waddaheck w/ da do fondue

B: stfu ur 4

d: IS ELEVIIIIIIIIIN!!!!! _*BREATHES OUT FIRE*_

_  
_

_*short pause* *in laughter sorta*_

_  
_

_*enter le J*_

_*rolls up like nobody's business*_ J: lis-n. if u wanna get d chicks here's what u do

_*pulls out graph*_

_*pulls out microphone*_

_*does a power pose*_

_*blasts my way by sinatra*_

_*sings in the rain*_

_*points on a globe*_

_*flashes a ppt about ducks*_

_*and exposes just how evil they are*_

_*explains plot of titanic*_

_*uses puppy as example*_

_*does the samba mixed with some swing*_

_*B-A-N-A-N-A-S*_

_*sips tea*_

_*mourns loki's death*_

_*explains why pineapples are actually eating you*_

_*does a back flip*_

_*tells gordon ramsay that THIS FISH IS SO RAW, IT'S STILL LOOKING FOR HIS SON*_

_*sucker punches B*_

_*gets away with it*_

_*not really*_

_*does bootylicious MV with beyoncé*_

_*sits his ass down*_

_J: do u understand_

_*silence*_

_*silence*_

_*silence*_

_*silence*_

_*even more silence*_

_*more more more*_

_*it's just pretty silent*_

_*and their jaws are hung low*_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_*applause*_

_*D is crying*_

_*B cannot stop clapping*_

d: wowoWOWOWOW

d: dat was amazing

B, D: aw yis

d: lol but now that u say it... imma just do what they told me to

B, D, J: _hhhhhhhhhuuuuuwwwwwwaaaaaaaaattttt?_

d: u insolent buffoon, u no evn answer my question _*to J*_

J: ...

J: ...

J: ... uh

J: the q was what?

d: eggsactly

 _*scoffs*_ J: fine

B, D: actually he has a point

J: heck u

d: TY anyway

J: lol no thx

D: u suchan ungrateful hoe to ur big bro

d: LITERALLY I SAID ty

B: honestly sleep would be nice

**_*FIN*_ **


	8. PREMISE #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My mom watched Batman V Superman and alfred got called old by bruce and bruce got called old back, and what he said exactly is the premise so now, here we are.

_**PREMISE #2: "EVEN YOU GOT TOO OLD TO DIE YOUNG"** _

_sub title: this fic has no direction whatsoever_

_sub-sub title: legit i will write whatever i want about batsy. Fight. Me._

_*also i added the " 'leave some wine for the next generation of Waynes, ffs Bruce.' alfred spoke scornfully as he mumbled how there won't be any" part as well*_

* * *

"Will you be doing this forever, Bruce?"

The said Bruce nearly choked on his drink and hissed at the lights being opened, "Keep them closed. I may just go blind."

He took another swig of his alcohol, feeling it doing its job his head felt lighter, body felt hotter, and chest felt number. "And aren't I _master Wayne,_ Alfred?"

The old man scoffed. He finished the last of the stitches on Bruce's chest and slapped a bandage on him, causing the injured man to whine.

"How about calling her, _master Wayne?"_

Bruce huffed, "She's busy."

Alfred chuckled dryly, "And I'd _very_ much like to cuss you out."

"I wouldn't mind, to be honest." he chuckled in reply.

Alfred glared, debating for a moment, ended up huffing and placing his hands on his hips in frustration. He walked forward and pressed his hand on the man's chest, pushing with force. Bruce groaned, "Low blow, Alfred."

"Call her." Alfred picked his phone from the coffee table in front of him and droped it on his chest.

Bruce gave a grunt at the impact and watched the man walk away. He didn't want to, he didn't plan to, but the universe had other plans for lo and behold, his phone rang and your name flashed on screen.

"If you hang up, consider yourself a dead man."

Bruce gave a sigh.

With a sharp inhale, he pressed the green icon, "Hi."

He whined and pulled the phone away due to the shriek on the other line.

"Mmmhmm, yeah. I'm fine honey. Yeah. No-- no, you don't have leave the gathering." he sighed. "You're coming over, okay..."

 

 

"Literally, what the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" the woman in a caution red dress whined breathlessly as she wiped Bruce's face. "If you want to be shot, just ask me; I'll gladly get my father's shotgun."

The woman Alfred was always pleased to have pull on Bruce's ear was the woman he'd been seeing for eight years. It was weird to say they were boyfriend-girlfriend, because I mean, she was basically Damian's mother, and watched the kids graduate (she also cried everytime she did, mind you), Bruce and her did all the bickering and telling off an old married couple did, and the kids literally called her mother. She lived with them and did all the domestic things with them, but they just weren't... _legal-official,_  I guess, to put into simple terms

Not that either of them didn't want to marry, it's really more that everything was just, how do I describe it, _too hectic_ to plan a wedding.

She leaned down, her low cut dress leaving nothing much to the imagination, giving the man she was nursing a full, front row view of the ladies hanging out. Bruce shamelessly averted his attention and cocked a brow. The woman placed a band-aid on the man's upper brow and then gave his cheek a light slap, "Eyes up here, bucko."

Bruce gave a face and placed a hand on the stinging area. He reached out in an attempt to pull her close to him by her hips but she only groaned and swat his hands away, "I'm sure you have a death sentence."

He grumbled, "Why'd you have to dress up like that then?"

The woman's brows raised at the comment. Her sharp featured face projected an angry look that would make any man, or woman at that, run for the hills and hide. Bruce gulped. 

"Well," she snarled, "if a certain man I knew had a single decent bone in his whipped body, he'd have the brain to remember a certain woman in his life, who had a relationship with him of the long term relationship variety, had a gala she had to attend to and was so excited he'd agreed she even dressed up for that man. But instead he had to stand her up and she in turn had to make small talk with morons throughout the night." She scoffed and crossed her arms, "The worst part is, the men at the gala were just as indecent as he was."

  


Bruce clenched his jaw tightly at that and shuffled in his place, _"Names."_

The woman chuckled dryly. "If you wanted to be all hunky-dory and a cute little, protective boy toy, you would've been there with me."

Bruce's face soured up, "There was a bomb in an orphanage, courtesy of your favorite clown."

She rolled her eyes, _"Oh, poor little orphans."_

Bruce grunt and ran his fingers through his hair, "Darling..."

She laughed lowly, turning away from the man that made her blood boil, "I'm not saying you shouldn't have gone, I'm just saying," she turned to him and threw a look like daggers, "you could've called. I literally had to assault your phone with a thousand rings before Alfred answered for you to tell me how much of a jerk you are."

"Baby,"

She growled, fully defensive at the word he used. _"Don't."_

They remained silent, immensely annoyed at each other. The woman swallowed a heavy lump in her throat, daring a look at her irritating lover's face. She wanted to stab him for being so inconsiderate, she wanted to choke him for being so... SO... fucking Bruce Wayne, she wanted to casterate him for doing this to her.

She snorted in anger and walked towards the man on the couch, dropping down next to him in a clumsy manner so he'd pull a muscle he already pulled beforehand. Bruce whined and readjusted his seating, the woman beside him stomped a foot up on the coffee table, exposing her leg fully due to the high slit of her dress.

 _"I hate you,"_ she mumbled, deliberately resting her head on the man's injured shoulder with much force. He groaned and scrunched up his face in pain, heaving in a few breaths before ultimately moving his arm away and pulling the woman to his chest. It stung to do it, but held in his moans. He kissed the crown of her head. With his lips pressed on her hair, he replied, _"I know."_

She placed a hand on Bruce's toned abdomen, soothing both the aching man and herself. 

  


"Promise me you'll say something before putting your stupid costume on."

Bruce rested his cheek on the woman's head, "Yes, ma'am."

_"Promise me."_

He chuckled slightly, _"I promise."_

She blinked slowly at the reply, not finding enough comfort in his words. "How're the kids?"

"Alive."

_"Bruce,"_

"They're _fine._ Jason's eating chinese in his crappy apartment, Dick's doing the same at his, Tim's at the arcade with his friends, Damain's in the movie room, and Cass, she's definitely trying to sell Damian off on the internet."

She huffed at that, but somehow, she found more comfort in that rather than his promise, to be honest.

  


"I have to tell you something,"

Bruce hummed.

She licked her lips, "If I told you I didn't want you to go out at night so frequently, would you?"

"Honey, you know I _have_ to."

"Yeah, but... if... if I called you... because there was an emergency, would-wou... would you come as fast as you can?"

Bruce shifted and looked down at his lover, "Where is this coming from? Do you think I wouldn't? Do you think I'd even hesitate if there was something wrong?"

She pulled away from him and nodded, _"It's not that._ I..." she turned to her hands, "what I--" she gave a jagged huff, "You love the kids, don't you?"

Bruce chuckled, "No, I'd sell them to the devil for a single cornchip, that's half eaten and moldy."

She groaned out a chuckle and shoved him slightly.

"Baby, if it's the kids your worried about, stop. They can only be defeated if its you they're sparring with."

She licked her lips, _"Baby..."_ she locked her gaze on him, "... that's what I'm worried about."

Bruce knit his brows in confusion. He felt completely disconnected upon hearing that, like the static on TV when nothing was on.

"Bruce, I'm..." she held her breath, "pregnant."

Silence stayed between them for a while, until the woman decided to cut it off. "I don't... want this tiny human, _our unborn child_ to _not_ have a father." She clenched her jaw and stroked the hair on the side of his head. "You're already greying," she whispered, "even the batman's days are numbered. And I... Bruce, I don't want you to lessen those numbers. I-I want--" but she couldn't continue because the tears streaming down her face became too violent on her part.

Bruce knit his brows and caught her in his arms. "I don't this kid to grow up without a father. I-" she broke out into more tears, _"I don't wanna lose you."_

She pulled away and cupped the man's cheeks in her clampy hands, "Don't leave me..." she sucked in a breath and breathed out, _"don't leave us."_

  


Bruce was at a loss for words. All he could do was pull the woman back to his chest and heave deeply.

After a long silence, the woman, who was settled in the crook of her lover's neck, kissed his skin and mumbled, _"Please say something."_

"I don't know what to say."

She pulled away and presented her lovely make-up smeared face to the man who thought she looked lovely no matter what. "About the baby... do you want it?"

Bruce's brow quirked up, "Honey, how could I not? It's... it's _our_ child, _it's you._ It's a piece of me and _you,_ and it's _from_ you. How..." he let out a chuckle, "how could I _not_ want that?"

_"But?"_

He let out another chuckle, but of the nervous variety. How well this woman saw through is façade, he thought. Bruce gulped before answering, "But what if I'm not good enough."

She screwed her eyes shut and let out an airy chuckle through her nostrils, "Are you honestly asking me that?"

"I... I've never been... like, _a father,_ you know."

"Are you _shitting_ me right now?"

He sighed, "The kids were already programmed when I got them. They could eat by themselves, they went to school, they could walk, talk, flip the middle finger, and I could already beat them into shape, y'know."

She laughed and nodded in disapproval. Bruce found neither amusement nor reassurance from her reaction.

"Damian still used diapers when he came to the manor."

"Yeah, _and who changed him?"_

 _"You_ changed him too."

"Only because you or Alfred wasn't around."

"Darling, but you _did."_

Bruce kept silent for a moment, and so the woman rolled her eyes, "If you're thinking you'll be a bad father then let me tell you, you won't be one because you  _aren't._

"You do everything you for the kids. _You_ are the person who shaped them, Bruce, and you may not see it, but they have a lot of heart; where do you think they get that from?"

"Baby girl--" _"Shhhh,_ enough of your kinks," she planted a deep and passionate kiss on his lips, "just be here. The rest will come easy."


	9. EVIL PANTS.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS LITERALLY JUST ME PROJECTING

"Aaaaaaaannnnd, what are you doing?"

"I'm burning these evil pants."

His son knit his brows in caution, confusion, and concern, "Weren't you just wearing that a while ago."

"Yes." Bruce spoke softly.

Dick sighed and pointed thiugh his hand held on to a soda can, "Wasn't that part of the set?" he motioned to the shirt the man with a too pleased look on his face was wearing.

"Yes."

Dick raised his knit brows and whistled, "oookay then. Have fun."

Jason, whi was stuffing his face with a sandwich chewed a tad slower when he caught sight of what his adopted brother was looking at from the window of the hall. He knit his brow, "Is papa bear burning his pants?"

"Indeed," Dick replied, grabbing the other one's hand and taking a bite of his snack. Jason realized too soon and only gave out a "Hey!"

Dick shrugged. Jason huffed, "But why is he wearing pink shorts?"

Bruce who was sat down on a beach chair watching the view in front of him, horrible, blue pajama pants that hindered him from sitting, lying down, and stretching into comfortable positions, basically it hindered him from living, set aflame in the ground four feet away from him and the grass.

Dick shrugged again, "Free country."

Jason nodded, taking anothe bite. "I dig it, I dig it."

"DON'T DO IT, DON'T DO IT, OOOOOHHH!" Tim shouted but in vain as Damian ran quick enough to throw Tim's homework in the fire before he was caught

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE--"

"STOP IT. YOU'RE ALL GROUNDED!" Bruce spoke before Tim could even lay a finger on Damian.

"BUT--- HE STARTED IT!" Tim growled, stepping closer to his pleased looking younger brother.

"You were going to curse him and beat him up."

Tim scoffed, _"Not like he wouldn't fight back."_

Dick and Jason chuckled in the background.

Unmoving, Bruce continued, "You two are grounded too."

"What?!" Jason exclaimed.

"On what grounds?!" Dick continued.

"On the ground you think what's happening to your brothers is funny."

"You can't do that," said Jason

"I just did." Bruce replied, "And you, young man," he sent a look to Damian, "If you ever do anything like this again, the candle in your electricity cut room is the only fire you'll see for a year.

"Now, go to your rooms and better hope you're there before 7 for the an entire month."

"THIS IS OPRESSION!" Dick shouted.

"NO ONE VOTED FOR YOU, MAN!" Jason added.

"Should I make it three months?" Bruce mumbled closing his eyes, tucking his hands behind his head. Once he opened them, he found he was alone and that put a satisfied smile right on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dis plot went all over  
> I really just hated those blue pants i was wearing five minutes ago.  
> Now im wearinf pink shorts
> 
> THIS IS HOW PLOTS ARE BORN PEOPLE


	10. Fix Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people are creepin on the neighbors roof because they have to fix it, had to crawl into my room in order to remain unseen. A thing that popped into mind about people fixing roofs (i thought they were only fixing one part of the roof, but as it turns, they were just doing it part by part lol the way non-overly ambitious, logical person would)

Bruce Wayne was the type of man that didn't do things half done. He never needed to, never saw the point. If something needed to be done, he'd go all the way. There was no point in not doing so for he found he'd never have time to come back to it, never wanted to waste time having to come back to it, and had more than _more than_ enough money to burn.

Let me paint you a vivid picture:

Case 1 _: Bruce Wayne notices there is, somehow, an unruly, misaligned tile on the roof that evidently was the reason why something was dripping on his head even after he got out of the shower,_

Solution: _Call some masons and get the entire roof fixed._

Case 2 _: Bruce Wayne stepped on a bulked up part of his carpeted floor,_

Solution: _Call some (floor ?) people in and replace all the carpets with new, flat ones._

Case 3 _: Bruce Wayne broke a window,_

Solution: _Replace all the windows._ Okay. Well. Considering this one happens more than he'd like, and because, though the (window ?) people like to earn money and really work hard for it, they feel weird replacing expensive, perfectly fine windows, thus they insisted on fixing the single broken window.

Bruce Wayne found that admirable and paid them as much as he would for fixing all the windows even though they fixed. one. window. ~~_(The manor has 9373y72iw98e8373+ window so...)_~~

Case 4: _Bruce Wayne sees that they just ran out of toilet paper,_

Solution: _Buy a 100 rolls of toilet paper because necessities._

Case 5: _Bruce Wayne witnessed a child drop an ice cream cone onto the pavement,_

Solution: _Buy her, her parents, and her, wow, this was possible, this was really happening, ten siblings ice cream._

Case 6: _Bruce Wayne witnessed a child trip because of an outdated play thing on the play ground,_

Solution: _Replace and make a better playground_

Case 7: _Bruce Wayne overheard one of his employees taking about how scary it is to walk home because the street lights are either dim, flickering, or not working at all_

Solution: _Replace all the lights in Gotham_

 

In simpler words, Bruce Wayne can and Bruce Wayne will use his superpower to fix what it is he finds needing to be fixed.

Bruce Wayne has never been a fan of the 'if it ain't broke' saying and finds that normally, the people who say it are lazy people who don't want to roll out of bed.

At the same time however, with all that's been said and done, Bruce Wayne is a very smart man and knows that sometimes, sometimes things are better kept the way they are.

Bruce Wayne will attempt to fix the world, leaving his entire body whipped, but no one dare lay a hand on _that._

Bruce Wayne found everything replaceable, repairable, and expendable, but the broken, dusty, rusty, and decaying things left by his parents.

Bruce Wayne will gladly build and rebuild every aspect of his life, except that that fell to him that remained of his mother and father.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol im feeling dotty


	11. PREMISE #3

**_PREMISE #3: "WAYNE MEETS STARK"_ **

_sub title: in before bruce gets the You Know Who I Am speech, he actually says he knows who he is_

_sub-sub title: litterally where is this fic going_

_sub-sub-sub title: kinda low key, but like super really low key, canon with[Billionaire Vs. Billionaire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155855)_

_sub-sub-sub-sub title: this is what happens when you wanna write but have no plot_

_sub-sub-sub-sub-sub title: Toast_

_sub-sub-sub-sub-sub-sub title: shit i couldn't stop laughing halfway through the end of writing this_

_sub-sub-sub-sub-sub-sub-sub title: Oh well. Here goes_

_Mind The Legend: non-italics= Tony, italics= Bruce, and if its specified y'all know who obviously_

* * *

 "I'm richer than you,"

_Well, I mean I did do the math..._

"Smarter than you,"

_Debatable._

"More clever than you,"

_... redundant?_

"More charasmatic,"

_I'll give him that, I guess._

"Braver,"

_?_

"And better than you, kid."

Bruce let out an exasperated breath,  _"Why don't you sit down, Mr. Stark."_

"Don't you mister Stark me, boy. I know your play."

_"Which is...?"_

"Getting your filthy hands on the things I hold most dear."

_"Mr. Stark, I'm in New York for a meeting, and your lovely assisstant miss Potts--"_

"Did you just call her lovely?"

Pepper sighed from the background.

_"She's a lovely person. You're lucky to have her."_

Tony scoffed, "Did-- _did you just_ \-- I'm sorry, did you just hit on Pepper in front of me?"

Pepper rolled her eyes, "Tony, I swear to g-"

He raised a finger and continued barking, "You maybe a hot shot with the Gotham girls, but if you even think--"

Pepper cut him off, "Tony, sit down and focus here."

There was silence, but Tony did as the woman said.

Pepper said a soft hallelujiah and motioned to the poor person who'd been waiting to flash the prepared presantation for fifteen minutes, "Alright, as you both can see, for the past year, people have slowly found the need to have breakfast increasingly unnecessary and bothersome.

*next slide* "Only four out of ten people have breakfast in the morning. When taken a survey, it was evident that 83% of households did enjoy a good, crunchy, hot slice of bread in the morning.

*next slide* "But when surveyed again, a staggering 91% found that the entire process of toasting is just too slow and inefficient.

*next slide* "But with the Iron Powered Toaster, toasting bread is something you can do almost instantaneously. As it powered by the same tech as the Iron Man suit, it gets toast ready with one push of a button.

*next slide* "It's meant to get people eating in the morning and is meant to replace all those annoying toasters you have to push down to get your toast right. And not only is it worth your money, it's being sold at really low prices."

_"Okay. Where do I come in?"_

Pepper continued, "We conducted an online survey and Gotham responded the most NOs when asked _'do you eat breakfast'._ We thought it would be a good business deal to have you invest in product."

"Not that I need your money, really, I just need to borrow your name."

_"So you want me to advertise this in Gotham, basically."_

"Basically, chum."

Bruce smirked, _"Alright then. Say no more. Since Mr. Stark is already perfectly capable of producing such an item, I'll gladly put in good word the moment your Iron Powered Toasters hit the market, and I'll do it for free."_

Tony threw his head back in pure, unadulterated laughter, "OH. _Did you think_ I would pay you, lover boy? You slimy, piece of privileged sh--" **"TONY!"**

_"What I meant was there's no strings attached,"_

"I knew a robot once that _loved_ using that line, Pinocchio. Also, there are already strings on you connecting to me."

No one remarked on that statement.

Pepper smiled after a moment of silence and stretched her hand out, "Thank you, Bruce it's been--"

"Nuhh-tat-tat," Tony threw himself in between Bruce and Pepper, "You don't touch my girls." He turned to the woman, "And _Bruce?_ What are you best friends or something? He's not Banner, Pepper."

_"I insisted."_

"Well stop insisting, _Bruce."_

_"This was a lovely talk, Mr. Stark."_

"But not nearly as lovely as me," Tony put his shades on and sat back down, turning his seat away from them.

Pepper sighed and spoke lowly, "I'm sorry but he's just really like that."

_"I was warned."_

Pepper chuckled slightly, "Good."

Bruce got hs suitcase and headed for the door, _"Til the next toaster brings me to New York, Pepper."_

"diD U JSHT-"

Pepper nodded, "Until then, Bruce."

"PEPPER I SWEAR STOP CALLING HIM THAT!"

> _The New York Times_
> 
>   * _Bruce Wayne Spotted Feeding Birds In Central Park_
>   * _Tony Stark To Make A New Consumable Invention_
>   * _The Stark-Wayne Meet-Up, What We Can Expect From An Alliance Like This_
>   * _Who Is Bruce Wayne's Rumored New Lady_
>   * _The Difference Between Stark Industries and Wayne Enterprises Is Not Too Different_
>   * _Reasons Why Money Is Universal_
>   * _Pepper Potts Dubbed "CEO Of The Year"_
> 

> 
> _The Gotham Gazette_
> 
>   * _Bruce Wayne Calls Tony Starks New 'Iron Powered Toaster' "A Breakfast Miracle"_
>   * _Is Bruce Wayne Bringing A Girl Home To Gotham?_
>   * _10 Pictures That Prove The Close Relationship Of Wayne &_ Stark
> 



	12. K-pop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im running from my responsibilities
> 
> IM SORRY I DONT EVER HAVE REGULAR UPDATES for anything
> 
> OH MY GOSH I WROTE THIS 3 MONTHS AGO BUT DIDNT FINISH AND I AM LAUGHING SO HARD I AM SUCH A GOOD WRITER HAHAAHAHAAH jk NO BUT IM LAUGHING AT MYSELF BECAUSE WHY HOW WHO HAHAHAH WOW

Bruce Wayne knows all.

Well, Bruce Wayne knows enough to seem as though he does.

Bruce Wayne is an enthusiastic person no matter what you say because he never likes anything halfway.

That is exactly why Bruce Wayne was quite confused over the confusion over him when the certain words, _"I like Super Junior better,_ " left his mouth.

 _"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_ Tim pulled his head back and nearly choked.

Bruce Wayne looked from his laptop then to his son, who was blasting a foreign song. Tim who was imitating the choreo of the band and had asked his father a question before he was frozen with confusion.

 _"They're one of the first K-pop bands to make it big."_ Bruce Wayne spoke, saving his document, knowing full well it was going to be a long discussion.

_"I KNOW WHAT THE HELL A SUPER JUNIOR IS, WHAT I DIDN'T KNOW WAS THAT YOU'RE A FAN OF K-POP! I MEAN, WHAT THE HELL POP-POPS?!?!?"_

Bruce Wayne slightly twitched at he name he was called.

Bruce Wayne turned back to his laptop and started searching for something, _"I've been to Korea, Tim."_

 _"You mean South Korea."_ Tim corrected, pointing a finger.

_"No, I don't."_

_"You do know that they're--... wait... ... ... so did you meet Kim Jong Un?"_

_"No. And either way his father Kim Jong Il was still Marshal of the Republic at the time."_

_"... ... damn you're old."_

Bruce Wayne turned to him with a raised brow.

 _"What? I'm being honest! Fight me."_ Tim raised his fists, promting his father to stand from where he sat. Tim jolted back, _"Okay, old timer, take it easy. No one wants you pulling your back."_

Bruce Wayne raised his brow higher.

"..." Tim stared, "So, do you know this new band called BTS?" He increased the volume of his bluetooth speaker that was blasting _Go (Go Go)_  out.

Bruce Wayne stared the poor boy down for a moment, making him gulp.

Bruce Wayne sat down, allowing the boy to huff a sigh of relief. _"Yes."_

 _"You do?!"_ Tim's eyebrows skyrocketed.

_"You're playing their song and they're composed of boys named Jin, Suga, J-Hope, RM, Jimin, V, Jungkook-- respectfully from eldest to youngest."_

Bruce Wayne's child has his jaw dropped, _"The hell, really? I only know this one song because I saw them on El-- you're really **that** into K-pop?"_

Bruce Wayne looked at him flatly, _"What? Can't I?"_

_"What- no- I- I didn-"_

_"Wow, how shallow of you."_

_"HEY, FOR THE RECORD, I AM WILLING TO SUPPORT ANYTHING I LIKE NO MATTER WHERE ITS FROM!"_

_"Says the kid anything Metropolis spits out is junk."_

Bruce Wayne stared at Tim who pursed his lips for a moment, _"OK but Metropolis sucks."_

Bruce rolled his eyes. 

"By the way, it also says on their fansite that you're a nail biting hypocrite, Timothy." Bruce Wayne turned his laptop screen to the boy, revealing a neatly done tumblr page with all he information about BTS-- name, age, height, weight, blood type, starsign, favorite color, heart rate, shoe size, number of freckles, and all that non-stalker/creepy stuff.

" _YOU ASSHOLE!"_ Tim shouted, realizing his mistake. _"AND I DO NOT BITE MY NAILS!"_

 _"Pssh,"_ Bruce chuckled and rearranged himself, _"I should ground you for disrespecting your elders."_

_**"Gaaah,** but seriously? Do you like K-pop?"_

_"Haven't we established I prefer a band who's currently not as popular as BTS? What? Do you want me to name another band? Big Bang, Big Bang's nice."_

_"WHAT THE FUCK??!? DO THEY SING ABOUT THE MILKYWAY AND HOW PLUTO IS A REAL FUCKING PLANET, DAMMIT?"_

Bruce Wayne found a few other things online that he was looking for, _"Of course they do, Tim." Of course they do._

_"DON'T SASS ME, BRUCE WAYNE!"_

Bruce Wayne shrugged.

_"If you're going to like BTS, you should know they like Big Bang."_

_"HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THIS?!"_

_"Timothy, I literally just showed you the fansite on tumblr. What are you even shouting for?"_

Bruce Wayne focused on the screen, momentarily ignoring the fuming child, in need of answers still.

 _"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN DOING?"_ Tim blared out and jumped to the man's side.

_"Is that..."_

Bruce Wayne nodded.

_"Oh my fuck, you look like their manager or something, what the fuck?"_

Bruce Wayne was much younger than he presently was and was wearing the same white dress shirt tucked in black slacks and black shoes, highly constrasting the bright colors the group was wearing around him. Another noteworthy detail was the fact Bruce's hair was a little thicker compared to now but didn't seem any different fro his hair now though it was lazily styled. As opposed to the big, 90s generic hairstyle the boy band had.

_"Why does this picture even exist?"_

Bruce Wayne showed the next photo, making Tim nod and _ooooh. "I was given an award in Seoul and they performed."_

_"When was this photo taken?"_

Bruce Wayne looked at his son then to his laptop and decided to google the answer. Tim scoffed out a chuckle at that, _"Wow, you infuriating arrogant twat."_

Bruce Wayne nearly chuckled as he looked for a valid source.

_"Whatever, forget it. I don't have time for people who flaunt the fact they can just look themselves up."_

_"Hey, if you could, you would. And it's not like you would particularly favor having to do the math, Tim."_

_"WOW, AND NOW YOU'RE CALLING ME A LAZY, DUMB-ASS!"_

_"No I didn't, you did that youself."_

 

> _@TimDdistroyer on twitter_
> 
>   * _My dad liked kpop before you did. #takethat #iknowthatsabandname #coolerthanyou [photo is attached]_
>   * _When u realize ur dad has been wearing the exact same thing for fifty straight years #justicefortim #takeabath_
>   * _@Bruce_Wayne all that money and still only one shirt? #shame_
> 

> 
> _The Gotham Gazette_

>   * _Bruce Wayne's Son Shows His Love For Him By Sharing An Old Photo On Twitter_
>   * _The Wayne Children Are The Luckiest Kids On Earth, Here's Why_
>   * _The K-Wave Is Taking Over Gotham By Full Force_
>   * _Super Junior's 'One More Time' Success In The U.S. May Just Be The Direct Consequence Of A Local Gotham Teenager_
>   * _Bruce Wayne Dancing To A K-Pop Song Goes Viral_
> 

> 
> _Koreaboo.com_

>   * _Super Junior's Kim Heechul Talks About Meeting Bruce Wayne And How It Changed His Life_
>   * _"I Don't See Culture Or Language When Listening To Music," Bruce Wayne Says While Taking About Old Photo With SuJu_
>   * _We've Got The Facts, Bruce Wayne Is A Total Fanboy_
>   * _Hallyu Stars Admit To Crushing On Gotham's, Bruce Wayne_
> 



End file.
